


Полярная Звезда

by Sellaginella



Category: A Study in Emerald - Neil Gaiman, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sellaginella/pseuds/Sellaginella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Звезды шепчут Ирэн, называют ее сестрой, а мир вокруг сходит с ума.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Полярная Звезда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Polaris](https://archiveofourown.org/works/135423) by [ofsevenseas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofsevenseas/pseuds/ofsevenseas). 



Ирэн девять, когда она смотрит на звезды над родным городом и слышит, как они шепчут ей: _Пришло время. Придет время. Будь готова, сестра_.

Есть вещи, о которых никто не говорит. Никто не говорит ни слова о том, что замечательный сын Уилсонов пропал поле долгого рабочего дня в Белом Дворце, а потом его нашли в Потомаке. Все молчат о том, что Сесилию Лисбон (а еще Люкс, Изабеллу, Мэри и Терезу) – прелестных белокурых и белокожих девушек – нашли в гараже. Никто не говорит о том, с какими непроницаемыми лицами ведущие национальных новостей читают новые сообщения о найденных сморщенных и высушенных телах. Молчат обо всем.

Это, конечно, великая честь – привлечь внимание кого-то из Великих. Они восхитительны, они бессмертны, они всеберущее и вседающее средоточие небес.

Ее музыкальный талант преобразовывать зов звезд в резко взмывающую песню не проходит незамеченным, и последний раз она видит побледневшую улыбающуюся мать как раз в тот день, когда звезды убаюкивают ее своими словами.

Ирэн не глупа. Она знает, с какой целью ее растят, знает, что продолжительность ее жизни отмерена извивающейся круговертью глаз Правящих. Она жива лишь благодаря выдающемуся таланту делаться незаметной, и арии, хоралы, гимны и другие представления охраняют ее, пускай и возбуждая чувства королевского двора.

Проходят, годы, сменяются листья, но она не забывает слова звезд.

–

Она не вдается в детали своей охраны насколько это возможно, хотя ей и известно, что есть по крайней мере три человека (и бесчисленное множество Правящих), которые были бы рады запустить когти в любимую певчую птичку Короля. Они преследуют разные цели, но по тому, что говорили Реставрационисты, методы, ими применяемые, оставляют лишь бездыханные человеческие руины. Разум Ирэн не ясен, не холоден, не разделен на удобные части, так что она скорее обидит Белла или Санчеза, если это означает, что она будет вдалеке от свербящего осознания, что они оба так выставляют сморщенную печать Короля, и что однажды она почувствует те же студенистые щупальца на своей коже, они поползут по ее шее и лицу, и это будут ее последние воспоминания.

Королевская прислуга знает, что ей нужно предоставлять комнаты с самыми высокими потолками и большими окнами, и хотя сегодня дождь шипит и бьет в стекло ее балконной двери, Ирэн слышит гул звезд за облаками, их атональное не сейчас, не сейчас.

Ирэн находит в этом утешение.

–

Любопытство приводит Королевских Отпрысков, Имперских и других Правящих ко двору Нового Короля, находящегося в безопасности своего белого дворца из мрамора, построенного из монументов давно минувших времен. Ирэн поет, пытается не забыть свои мелодии, когда перед ней колышутся щупальца, сочатся жиром утробы и зов сирен с большей силой взывает к ее разуму. Всегда стремящийся пробраться внутрь, он закрадывается в ее песни, старается пересилить ее. Впервые она понимает, почему   
Отмеченные никогда не сохраняют рассудок, дожив до среднего возраста, если, конечно, их не успеют к тому времени поглотить.

По ночам, вдыхая зловонный воздух, Ирэн пытается думать о бескрайних открытых просторах мерцающего неба, где нет никого, кроме человеческой расы. Ее концерты дают обезумевшим Реставрационистам мишени, настоящее изобилие смерти и зеленой охры у всех на виду. Газеты кричат о Безымянном Мяснике, о Дагономоре и прочих сенсационных известиях, заполнивших Интернет. Выступления Ирэн вливаются в эту неустойчивую ситуацию, бросаясь вверх и вниз в жутковатой гармонии, и длятся невероятно долго.

_Хорошо_ , поют звезды, зловеще проплывая по розовому румянцу рассветного неба, _ты хорошо справляешься_.

Словно в отмщение начинают пропадать ее хористы, самые юные и красивые. Ирэн осмотрительно прячет свои дрожащие руки, когда Санчез, как всегда с непроницаемым выражением лица, говорит ей, что новые меры обеспечения охраны придется придумывать на ходу перед лицом неожиданного энтузиазма. Ее мальчики-хористы лишены привилегии быть единственным человеком, способным петь созвучно звездам, и ее защита, и в лучшие времена довольно жалкая, становится совершенно бесполезной.

У Великих есть одно качество: их голод нельзя утолить, и чем нежнее пища, тем лучше.

Она знает Короля, в глубине сердца знает, что ее собранный воедино страх и отчаяние – лишь закуска к его долго ожидаемой трапезе. Он дождется, когда Ирэн достигнет вершины мастерства, и звездные песни еще будут звенеть в ее горле, так что он сможет ощутить их на ее языке. Знает она и то, что это произойдет в скором времени: Великие известны отнюдь не терпеливостью.

Ирэн с дрожью думает, что для Короля поглощать ее будет самым райским наслаждением.

–

Эрцгерцог Вильгельм Лотарингский – лишь шестнадцатый Правящий, незначительный в огромной иерархии Королевских Отпрысков и Имперских, терзающих Европу. Он никогда не впутывался в какие-либо известные скандальные истории (таким образом сумев избежать судьбы Франца Драго), вместо этого предпочитая держаться незаметно на границе своих владений. До сегодняшнего дня. До того момента, пока он не нарушил правила изощренного танца между его сородичами и взял приз, предназначенный доставить удовольствие другому.

Ей известно лишь это.

То, что эрцгерцог несоизмеримо незначителен по сравнению с Королем, не имеет значения, проходит незамеченным, когда его многочисленные руки вытягиваются к лицу Ирэн, а гул его разума пытается проникнуть к ней в мозг. _З-з-зпой мне, птичка_. Давление становится колоссальным, и она борется с ощущением расползающихся по нервам насекомых, которые запускают скверну прямо ей в душу. Он и не начал толком кормиться, а Ирэн уже обессилела, пытаясь удержать эрцгерцога.

Ирэн конвульсивно напрягает горло, заставляя пульс замедлиться, сдерживая натиск зловонного голода и бесконечной сосущей пустоты. Она тянется разумом к звездам. Первые звуки доносятся до нее. Раньше это была детская песенка – лягушки в пруду и солнце, светящее смеющимся котам. Эрцгерцог раскачивается с закрытыми глазами, поглощая силу и человечность музыки.

Он не замечает, как Ирэн тянется за спрятанным в юбках ножом, который у нее всегда наготове, и лишь издает захлебывающийся вздох, когда она погружает нож в его грудную клетку. Щупальца Вильгельма сжимаются на лице Ирэн, но она уже бьет эрцгерцога во второе сердце, а затем перерезает ему горло.

Его слуга врывается с первыми изданными эрцгерцогом звуками, несмотря на то, что она продолжает громко и торжественно петь. Ирэн вытирает забрызганное гноем лицо тыльной стороной ладони. Она накрепко запевает дверь – дерево вибрирует в унисон с ее голосом. С ножом в руке она бросается на высокого человека и связывает его одежду, напевая последнюю арию из «Тристана и Изольды».

К ее удивлению мужчина присоединяется к ней в следующем такте, выделяя _mild und leise_ приятным сильным баритоном.

«Приношу свои извинения», – продолжает он, с иронией глядя на свое спеленатое тело, – «я собирался избавиться от него до Вашего пробуждения».

Одно дело, заторможено думает Ирэн, когда тебе говорят, что Rache – превосходный актер и убийца, и совсем другое – видеть его в деле. Он достает комплект новой одежды, что, безусловно, сложно сделать на корабле с жестким списком пассажиров, следующим на Альбион. Его друг доктор, хромота которого незаметна, внимательно осматривает ее на наличие шока. После долгого взгляда в глаза он заключает, что она абсолютно здорова, и поднимается, чтобы прибраться в комнате.

Не смотря на то, как быстро, умело и довольно бессердечно он вскрывает труп эрцгерцога, Доктор – Джон, мягко поправляет он – самый обыкновенный человек, что ей доводилось встречать. Джон тихо отчитывает Шерлока, когда тот пересказывает со слишком большим энтузиазмом о ее обнаруженной способности чувствовать границы. Он же предлагает Ирэн крепкое плечо и отводит ее в чистую спальню по правому борту рядом с носом корабля. Он говорит Ирэн, что «они с Шерлоком по соседству, так что постарайся отдохнуть».

Так хорошо она не спала с девяти лет.

-

Порой Ирэн замечает жалость в глазах Джона, когда он смотрит на белую прядь в ее волосах, сочувственно морща лицо. Она пытается уверить его, пытается передать словами шаткий ужас каждого дня, проведенного в свите Короля в окружении гончих в человеческом обличье. Ирэн рада вырваться оттуда, даже если ей приходится дрогнуть в сыром складе на задворках Кардифа в ожидании Шерлока с вестями от М.

Кажется, он понимает, что она пытается сказать: Ирэн лишь двадцать два, но она может сосчитать по пальцу людей, которые Древние использовали в течение 13 лет, и которые сохранили при этом рассудок.

Ирэн дает Джону некрепко обнять себя одной рукой, успокаивается от его обыкновенного человеческого тепла, а позже так и засыпает.

В ее снах звезды согласно звенят.

-

Она учится защищать себя в открытую, а не улыбаясь разноцветным глазам и с притворной скромностью отступая в кольцо телохранителей.

«Ты ведь слышала о правиле 8 секунд?» – спрашивает ее Джон, почти сразу после приземления в Ливерпуле, поиска укрытия и ухода от погони. «У женщины есть лишь 8 секунд, чтобы вывести из строя нападающего мужчину, прежде чем ситуация обращается в его пользу»

Шерлок, уже усевшийся на коричневый диван, согласно мурлычет под нос и складывает пальцы домиком. «С твоими способностями, мы можем немного усилить это преимущество».

Ирэн не может понять их быстрого обмена взглядами, но Джон кивает. «Ты не должна сразу кидаться в бой. Если есть возможность бежать, беги. Мы с Шерлоком позаботимся об остальном».

Неделю назад подобные слова оскорбили бы Ирэн. Но она уже успела увидеть их стремительные движения и поразительную способность к точности. В промежутках между нерегулярным сном и бегством, вечным бегством, она, наконец, учится уравновешивать свои расцветающие таланты с Джоном и Шерлоком, находящимися на шаг впереди и оберегающих свою воспитанницу.

-

В их первый раз в Париже, Ирэн учит Джона и Шерлока слушать звезды, и те любезно исполняют им песнь, повествующей о первой звезде и зависти пустоты, исторгнувшей Древних. По виду Шерлока ясно, что он скорее бы предпочел выжимать из скрипки нечестивый воющий аккомпанемент, но Джон совершенно зачарован.

_Ты – Ирэн, поют ей звезды_ , когда компаньоны девушки отошли ко сну, _Ирэн значит «покой»_.

-

В их второй раз в Париже, Ирэн берет псевдоним Божья Коровка, и ей открывается секрет, который до сего дня лежал на виду.

Ирэн заканчивает расставлять ловушки раньше, чем ожидала, и возвращается домой. Она раскраснелась от успешного использования песен-чар. В пакете в ее руке раскачивается три коробки мягкой тайской еды с Рю Сен-Жиль – заблаговременное празднование еще одной достигнутой цели. Шерлок не одобряет таких жестов, но Ирэн намеревается насладиться своей свободой в полной мере.

Ее жизнерадостное «бонжур» застревает в горле, когда Ирэн слышит серию глухих ударов наверху. Она аккуратно ставит еду на пол. По нервам Ирэн звенят инструкции Джона и указания относительно лучшей стратегии от Шерлока.

Она берет себя в руки и начинает тихонько напевать под нос медленную скорбную песнь. Невидимость расходится в стороны, пока Ирэн не становится едва заметной рябью на фоне желтых обоев. Дверь медленно захлопывается будто бы сама по себе.

Сохранять завесу невидимости – сложная задача, которая забирает все ее внимание, но Ирэн из всех сил старается передвигаться как можно бесшумно. У нее нет времени обдумать, что означает тишина, насупившая в комнате. Эмоций не хватает, чтобы отметить, что этого она ожидала с того дня, как впервые вошла во дворец и услышала призыв звезд подождать. Ирэн лишь знает, что если есть шанс на спасение, она должна им воспользоваться. Она приоткрывает дверь склада, задерживает дыхание и наводит пистолет на первую открывшуюся ей цель. Единственная мысль, которая проскальзывает в этот момент в голове Ирэн, это сожаление, что она все еще скверно целится.

Недели тренировок и накрепко вбитое наставление Джона, _никогда не опускай оружие, Ирэн, никогда_ – единственное, что удерживает пистолет в воздухе, особенно когда свет падает на гладкие линии переплетенных тел ее компаньонов. Джон покусывает Шерлока за ухо, медленно входит в него, используя гравитацию и положение тел, чтобы уравнять разницу в росте. Пот капает с волос Шерлока, мокрые пряди чуть покачиваются с каждым толчком. Он стонет, когда Джон, вошедший в него до упора, прижимает руку к его спине, подталкивая на пол.

Придя в себя, Ирэн разворачивается, чтобы закрыть дверь. Она все еще слышит, как Шерлок царапает дощатый пол, когда Джон продолжает напирать. Когда Ирэн снова поворачивается к ним лицом, покрасневшая и с четко проявившемся на шее шрамом от присоски, Шерлок стонет и – Ирэн не может подобрать других слов – извивается под Джоном.

Надежно спрятав пистолет у поясницы, Ирэн складывает руки на груди. В это время Джон яростно кусает Шерлока за шею, отставляя багровые отметины, а Шерлок выгибается, прижимаясь к Джону, издает глубокий стон и кончает. Джон не сбивается с ритма, даже когда поднимает глаза и улыбается, увидев Ирэн, с безразличным видом прислонившуюся к косяку. Джон кончает с мягким крещендо вздохов и падает на Шерлока, дыша в его шею и дрожа с ним в унисон. Круглые отпечатки ясно различимы на бедрах Шерлока.

«Наслаждаешься видом?» – произносит Шерлок, когда они все перевели дух.

По его самодовольному тону Ирэн может с уверенностью сказать, что это зрелище предназначалось для ее глаз.

«Вы устроили на полу бардак, и убирать его буду не я».

При этих словах Джон приходит в движение. Всем видом он выражает раскаяние и совершенно не замечает, что всем произошедшим на глазах Ирэн Шерлок словно оставил на нем метку «собственность Шерлока Холмса».

Шерлок нетерпеливо фыркает, обнимает Джона за покрытую шрамами талию и объявляет прохладным деловым голосом, что вечером они отправляются в Санкт-Петербург. Как будто это не его несколько секунд назад втрахивали в пол.

Ирэн размышляет о месяцах, которые они с Джоном провели, удерживая Шерлока в целостности песнью и нитью, размышляет о Мориарти, до конца служащего своим похожим на гной Земли хозяевам, и спрашивает себя, неужели они обречены на подобную тиранию навеки.

-

Русский проект занимает у них некоторое время: Имперские многочисленны, а революционеры оказываются несговорчивыми. М удостоверяется, что имена Rache, Доктора и Божьей коровки оказались напечатаны жирным шрифтом и нанесены краской на стены разрушенных домов. Перешептывания о Реставрации становятся все громче. Ирэн знает, что теперь каждая смерть – прямой удар по Древним. Они боятся.

Однажды Шерлок приносит домой китайскую газету и радостно переводит статью о крупном разрушении укрытия Козла-Императора в Пекине. Ирэн и Джон на мгновение испытывают удовольствие от хорошо исполненной работы солдата-сотоварища и сосредотачиваются на карте Освобожденной Украины. Предстоит еще много дел.

Звезды в вышине мягко напевают: _береги себя, сестра_.


End file.
